


《梨花又开放》之第一次和谐部分

by sglzem1026



Series: 梨花又开放 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sglzem1026/pseuds/sglzem1026
Relationships: 周幼棠/孟宪
Series: 梨花又开放 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557796
Kudos: 129





	《梨花又开放》之第一次和谐部分

周幼棠瞧着孟宪的眼神明显瑟缩了下，忍不住觉得好笑，又有几分无奈。  
“怕了？”他问。并且打算如果她真的说是的话，就立刻把东西收起来。  
老实说，孟宪这会儿确实萌生了一种临阵脱逃的感觉。但被周幼棠直接这么点出来，不想输阵的她，莫名又被激起了一些勇气。  
“没有。”她说。  
周幼棠：“你这会儿后悔也来不及了。”  
孟宪：“……”这是真不打算放过她了。不禁拥了拥被子。  
周幼棠倒是没有逼的她太紧，只是在床边坐下，拍了拍自己的腿，说：“坐过来。”  
孟宪愣了下，心想怎么要坐到他腿上去？然而看他笃定的样子，孟宪还是犹犹豫豫地下了床，坐了过去。到底是不太适应这样被他摆弄，孟宪瞥了他一眼，这一眼带出来的媚，直击靶心，不等她坐稳，周幼棠就扣着她后脑勺吻了上去。  
这一吻堪称火辣至极。结束之后，孟宪软软地瘫靠在他的肩膀上，没休息多久，就察觉到他在扒她的睡裤。  
“别——”下意识就出声阻止。  
周幼棠在她耳边亲了下，说：“你想我隔着裤子来？”  
孟宪：“……”不说话了，又埋首在他的肩膀上，来个眼不见为净。  
周幼棠笑了，手下动作却是不停，脱了睡裤扔到一旁，一手搂住她的细腰，一手隔着内裤开始揉弄她。孟宪浑身顿时绷成了一根拉满的弦，周幼棠哄着她说：“放松，放松……”  
孟宪哪里放松得了。别看她跟周幼棠“厮混”这么久，实际还青涩得很，压根儿不知道什么叫前戏。整个人从心理到生理对这样的拨弄都有些排斥，然而想出声阻止吧，还张不开口。因为他一下一下弄着自己，让她根本就语不成句。  
周幼棠这边逗弄着她，慢慢感觉到她的反应了，便扒下内裤，直接探手到里面。尚未触及，想起什么，他收回手来，将小瓶里的东西往手指肚上抹了一些，才重新探入，直击要害。  
“呀！”  
这回孟宪不再收敛，控制不住地惊叫出声。主要是——太凉了！  
“什么东西呀！”她挣扎着要去抽身，被周幼棠用力压住。  
“乖，是润滑剂，帮你放松下。不然一会儿要受罪。”  
孟宪觉得自己这会儿就受了大罪了：“你就……你就……欺负我吧。”怎么还能有这种东西？  
可不就是使劲欺负你！  
周幼棠轻咬着牙，逗弄她一番后，觉得时机差不多了，探进去了一根手指。这种身体里猛然进入异物的感觉，让孟宪又不知该如何是好了，捶着周幼棠想推开他。可周幼棠就是不为所动，变着法儿的在里头掇弄着，慢慢地，手指还越入越多。  
孟宪这会儿倒没太大痛感，就是受不了他这么拨弄自己。时而轻扬起脖颈，时而又垂下头，口中咿咿呀呀地轻呼着，小腹时不时抽搐几下，那是快感的象征。这感觉并不陌生，但不代表她能经受得住，不一会儿就失控了，搂着周幼棠，嘴里呢喃着不知在说些什么，鬓边渐渐被薄汗打湿，脸颊和胸前泛起了淡粉。这一番经不起摧残的模样，哪个男人看在眼里还能撑得住？  
周幼棠觉得自己也是找罪受，咬开她胸前睡衣的纽扣，里面薄薄一层打底再往上一扒，咬住她胸前那一包，狠狠吮吸。孟宪这边没料到他会来这么一说，本来正不上不下着，被他这么一激，反倒直接到了。高潮，竟就这么来了。  
真的是就这么点出息。周幼棠失笑，却也知道时机差不多成熟了。  
“舒服么？”吮吸一番后，凑在她耳边，他低声问。  
孟宪还沉浸在极致的余韵当中，哪里顾得上回应他，连锤他一下都使不出来劲。  
周幼棠也不待她说话，就把她的内裤把扒拉下来了，丢到一边后，又去放松自己。或许是因为搂着孟宪那只手臂使力不够，这边刚放松完自己，想就手把孟宪放回到床上的时候，手臂一个泄力，他家属就彻底瘫坐在了他的腿上，两人刚刚被解放出来的部分，彻底碰触在了一起。  
周幼棠：“……！”  
孟宪：“……？！”  
一阵快意自心尖直窜头顶，周幼棠微咬牙，才忍住心里那句“真他妈的要命”。孟宪这边也察觉到不对劲，正要起身时，被周幼棠牢牢扣住了腰。  
“别动。”  
孟宪能感觉到他的全身就紧绷了起来，瞬间就不敢动了。然而不让她动，他却又动了起来——两人又开始厮磨，不过这回不是上面，而是下面了。  
孟宪哪里受过这种刺激，感受着腿间硬烫的异物，很快呻吟声就又起。耳边周幼棠的呼吸声也渐渐紊乱，一时，房间里的暧昧氛围达到了顶点。终于，到了连周幼棠也承受不住的时候，孟宪被压在了床下。  
一时间，房间里只能听见两人的呼吸声。床头灯有些昏暗的光，打在周幼棠身上，只能模糊看到他的五官，仿佛越发深邃了。出了一层薄汗的额头，泛红的眼，挺直的鼻，还有紧闭的唇，看的孟宪有些恍惚。正想伸手去摸，腰就被人撑起，那人俯下身来，让两人的贴合处，慢慢厮磨着。孟宪轻喘一声，扬起了头，很快又落下，双臂无力地搭上周幼棠的肩膀。周幼棠趁势，低下头吻了吻她。没有过多流连，只是在她耳边轻声说：“还是会有点儿痛，忍一下。”  
孟宪轻哼一声，不知是听进去了，还是下意识的。周幼棠就全当她听进去了，快速地给自己带上安全措施，又抹了一些润滑剂在上面，才又轻轻抵到入口。  
孟宪感觉到异样了，浑身又紧张了起来。这是最要不得的，周幼棠连忙又给她放松。感受到她渐渐松懈下来，他才腰部一使力，慢慢地进入她的身体。  
疼且胀！这是孟宪第一个感觉。当下没忍住，喊了出来：“疼！“  
周幼棠当然知道她会疼，可这是每个女孩第一次必然要经历的，他再怜惜她，怕是消不了这疼意。只能快刀斩乱麻，免得越耽搁越疼。  
然而他到底还是忘了，孟宪哪怕再温柔体贴，也是个免不了有点娇气的人。尤其是在这事儿上，她根本就不容他，不住声地喊着疼，基本已经理智全无，浑身上下使着劲要把他挤出去。周幼棠几入而不得，怕真伤着她，不得不抽身而出。躺在了一旁。  
虽然做了那么多前戏，但不得不说，这第一次尝试，还是以失败告终。两人平躺在床上，房间里只剩下轻轻喘息声，以及孟宪的抽泣声。  
以前在文工团跟战友们夜聊，也不是不知道第一次会疼。但没想到，竟这么不能让人忍受。而她又是个素来怕疼的，这一关，还能过么？  
孟宪越想越难过，再加上周幼棠一直没有理她，心理越发受谴责。便侧过身，默默垂泪。  
周幼棠过了一会儿，才察觉到孟宪的不正常。主要是先前心头一直鼓噪，让他耳边一直在嗡嗡作响。等安静下来以后，才听到孟宪的啜泣声。他连忙起身，扳过孟宪的脸来看，发现她哭的有些厉害。  
“怎么了，哪儿难受？”这是他能想到的唯一理由。  
孟宪只顾摇头，好一会儿才抽噎着说：“我是不是不行？“  
周幼棠难得也有被噎住的时候，看着她，不知道该说什么。  
孟宪却以为他是默认了。想她之前吊他那么久，如果真刀真枪上阵了，反倒不能让他尽兴。这以后可如何是好？  
“对不起……”孟宪越发难受了，哭着含糊着道歉。  
这么严肃的时刻，周幼棠竟有些被她逗乐了。你说，哪有为这种事儿道歉的？  
“行了，孟宪。”他亲亲她的鼻尖，“不是你的错，第一次都怕疼，你可能就是反应大一些。没事，过不了两次就好了。”  
“真的？”孟宪将信将疑。  
周幼棠原本被她弄得有些泄劲儿，但此刻瞧她一副楚楚可怜的样子，感觉又来了。干脆，说不如做。他低下头又吻住了她，一手在她身上四处摩挲和揉捏。孟宪起初是浑身一僵，但很快就软了下来，迎合着他。不一会儿渐入佳境，她感觉到下身又被他抵住了。  
身体本能的警戒了起来，但想起周幼棠的话，又试图让自己放松。周幼棠也观察着她的张驰度，见她舒缓了下来，便往里进，紧张了起来，便停下来不动。然而到底是埋入身体的异物，哪里能不难受，孟宪还是觉得疼，但尽最大限度忍着了，不住地用呼吸缓解着疼痛。周幼棠见她这样难受，一边刺激着她上身的敏感点，一边用手分开她的大腿根，帮着她接纳自己。经过一番艰难地配合，终于进去了。  
疼、胀。这仍是孟宪的感觉。紧，小，这是周幼棠的感觉。被层层包围吸窒着，让他控制不住地想要在这里面一探究竟。然而身下的人还在轻喊着疼，他也不敢有所动作。只能轻轻抽动着，让她慢慢适应自己。  
孟宪也不知道自己熬了多久，才渐渐缓过那股疼意，感受到一点点快乐。身体渐渐放松了一些，越来越能够接纳他的顶送，时不时发出细而长的呻吟声，粘人的猫儿一样，引得周幼棠慢慢放下心来，长驱直入，耸动捣弄，一下快过一下，力度也一次重过一次。  
“呀——”  
孟宪很快就经受不住这种快感的累积，双手不知该抓哪里好，在床上胡乱摩挲着，时不时又想去阻止周幼棠。忽然，一计深顶，孟宪彻底崩溃，微躬起腰身，僵持了几秒，才瘫回到床上，小腹不断抽搐着，牙齿下意识地舔咬着嘴唇，脸上潮红泛滥。这是又到了。  
周幼棠感觉到来自四面八方的压力和吮力，整个人也是舒爽透顶。但他还是忍住了。等身下的人慢慢缓过劲来，他又开始了新一轮的纵送，到这会儿孟宪已经是一点儿力也使不上了，只能任由他这么狠狠要着，力道之大，每次相撞必有啪的一声传来，时不时研磨时还有滋滋声响，听的孟宪面红耳赤，恨不得晕过去算了。而身上的人仿佛一点儿都不在意，一下一下的顶撞着。即便是有松懈，也不过是蓄力为了更好地来下一次。孟宪可算是叫他折腾地够呛，嗓音都快喊变了调，这人依旧是没完。  
等她开始胡言乱语，整个人哭着求饶，求放过的时候，周幼棠终于到了紧要关头，狠狠动了十几次，最后一计深顶，泄了力。  
……  
…………  
……………………  
漫漫长夜，依旧在继续。  
孟宪躺在床上，脸上一片潮红，光裸着下身，目光失神地盯着天花板。嘴里喃喃着，不知道在说些什么。  
周幼棠过了会儿才缓过来，微起身就看到这样一幅景象，仿佛是风摧雨折后的一朵梨花，有种不堪细看的美。他连忙拉起被子，盖到两人身上。又低下头，亲了亲她。  
“现在感觉自己行不行了？”  
行，太行了……不是不是她，而是他……  
想起自己方才那忘形的喊叫，孟宪脸红的简直无地自容，立刻就想拿被子遮住自己。周幼棠笑了笑，把被子从她夺过来，说：“气还没喘匀，再把自己给闷着了？”  
孟宪不想理他：“你别说了……”  
这是害羞了。  
周幼棠也不逗她了，给与她许多安慰的吻。感觉到她慢慢平定下来，他说：“去洗个澡吧，这么着你能睡着？“  
自然是睡不着，可——她还哪有力气再动呀？  
周幼棠再一次用行动回答了她——干脆直接就将人抱去了卫生间。孟宪不免有些不好意思，但一想最亲密的事都做过了，还怕这个？于是也就任他由他了。  
不得不说，洗个澡还是很舒服的，下身那点儿不适慢慢减轻了许多。然而这样赤裸相对的坏处也是有的——不一会儿，她就被某人带着，手向下摸去。  
“你怎么——”孟宪眼睛都快瞪出来了。  
“别动——”  
孟宪不敢动了，任由他动作。  
慢慢地，氤氲升腾的热气，还有断断续续的呻吟声，急促的呼吸声，将这卫生间填满。孟宪感觉胸前被人揉捏的生疼，心口也涨的厉害。就在她快要撑不住晕过去的时候，一声闷哼响在耳边，他用她的手包裹住那里，泄了出来。  
孟宪：“……”要死了。


End file.
